


你算什么东西

by alcoholorcream



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:34:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25606681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcoholorcream/pseuds/alcoholorcream
Summary: 张颜齐，一名普通男大学生。这名普通男大学生的特长是算命。张颜齐：你好，你算什么东西？
Relationships: 嘉齐如梦 - Relationship, 齐嘉
Kudos: 4





	你算什么东西

张颜齐，一名普通男大学生。

这名普通男大学生的特长是算命。

“不会吧，”翟潇闻一边嚼薯片一边坐着转椅挪过来：“算命不都是骗钱的吗？”  
张颜齐就很耐心地把对方的手拿过来仔细看，沉默了一分钟以后开口：“今天晚上记得换一个方向睡觉。”

为什么？翟潇闻莫名其妙。张颜齐含糊着说天机不可泄露。翟潇闻将信将疑，还是照做了。

凌晨三点，一大块墙皮掉下来，砸在了Bill尊贵的床头上。  
翟潇闻：行，我信了。

翟潇闻近来爱上了录视频传小破站。张颜齐被强行逼迫着看了一些，无外乎什么vlog不心动挑战这类。他面无表情地打下“优批主好棒！继续加油^_^”的弹幕发送。翟潇闻兴奋的声音传过来：“我涨了66个粉！”  
张颜齐捧场：不错不错，要不要直播一下当粉丝福利？

如果张颜齐预先知道这句话的后果，他一定会提前把嘴捐给有需要的人。

他坐在斥巨资（¥35）安排的摊位上，被套上一副黑色圆眼镜，手里塞一把折扇。翟潇闻对着镜头找自己最帅的角度：“新来的企鹅岛朋友们注意啦，今天直播算命。”  
弹幕渐渐多起来，翟潇闻又把镜头转向张颜齐。张颜齐摘下眼镜叹了口气，弹幕突然静止了一会儿，接着迅速滚动起来：哇，这个也好帅啊！

第一位顾客是个刚下晚自习的高中生。张颜齐自然是不好意思收钱，小姑娘就从包里掏了包饼干给他。第二位是个来夜市吃夜宵的中年大叔，听到张颜齐说他即将转运的时候，激动地把自己小时候梦见财神爷的故事讲了三遍。第三位是翟潇闻本人，张颜齐啃着饼干说：“挺好。”  
翟潇闻：“这就没了？”  
张颜齐：“咱们回去吧，你看也没人过来了。”  
“怎么可能没人！”翟潇闻心系直播大业，环顾四周，看到一个个子很高的年轻男孩插着兜站在不远处。他走上去搭讪：“帅哥，免费算命了解一下吗？”

帅哥反应有一点慢：“啊？”

翟潇闻指一指坐在摊位上的张颜齐，张颜齐正吃饼干吃得起劲儿，突然感觉有双大眼睛在看自己。  
张颜齐：……hi？  
帅哥走过来，直播间又迅速热闹起来。张颜齐也愣了一下，脱口而出：“你叫什么名字？”  
帅哥：“算命还需要知道名字吗？”  
张颜齐郑重点头，那人就用手机打了几个字递过去：焉，栩，嘉。问了一下竟然还是一个学校的。焉栩嘉挽起来的衬衫袖口露出好白一截手腕。翟潇闻啧了一声：“我第一次遇到名字笔画跟我差不多多的人。”  
张颜齐清了清嗓子：“那个，我们今天要收摊了……”  
焉栩嘉哦了一声，他偏头去看在镜头前搔首弄姿的翟潇闻，翟潇闻急了：“谁说要收摊？！”  
张颜齐推一下自己的黑色圆眼镜：“张大师说的，今天法力用完了。”

噗，焉栩嘉在一边轻轻笑了一声。  
张颜齐故作严肃：“不过我们开通了微信线上算命服务，有兴趣了解一下吗？”

焉栩嘉：张颜齐，你不会是个骗子吧。  
怎么可楞！张颜齐飞速打字：我哪有骗人？  
焉栩嘉：你朋友圈都是滑板啊rap什么的，怎么可能会算命。  
张颜齐：这你就不懂了，家学渊源深厚。  
焉栩嘉：【女少口阿.jpg】  
张颜齐：你想算什么？  
焉栩嘉：随便吧，算算我多久能学会ollie？  
张颜齐：我看看……  
张颜齐：1-3天。  
焉栩嘉：真的假的。  
张颜齐：真的，我教你的话一天绝对学会。  
焉栩嘉：那你什么时候教我？

张颜齐一个鲤鱼打挺从床上坐起来。翟潇闻正在一想到你我就芜湖芜湖，张颜齐又躺下：你定时间吧。

一起玩了一下午板，焉栩嘉完全把张颜齐当熟人了。张颜齐鼻尖直冒汗：这人也太太太太喜欢把胳膊搭在别人身上了吧！焉栩嘉喝了口水，笑起来的样子像某种毛茸茸的可爱生物：“张颜齐，我请你吃饭。”

后来就一起玩了很多次。张颜齐一看到焉栩嘉三个字，就会自动把他和那块贴着808bass的板联系起来。焉栩嘉陆陆续续找他算了一些东西：考试难不难，明天热不热，喜欢的乐队什么时候发新歌。张颜齐抓着脑壳说你就不能算点常规的，事业婚姻健康，我是“非主流物质文化”传承人，不是老师不是龙王也不是唱片公司！焉栩嘉笑作一团，靠在他肩膀上伸出手：“那算下姻缘。”  
张颜齐悄悄呼了一口气：“很顺利，会遇到忠实稳定的爱人。”  
焉栩嘉看着他的眼睛：“真的吗？”  
张颜齐说，当然是真的。他轻轻在焉栩嘉脸颊上亲了一下。

焉栩嘉的呼吸又热又急。张颜齐的手指从他侧脸抚过：“难受吗？”焉栩嘉闭上眼睛，努力摇了摇头。  
他连脚心都是烫的。两个人身体紧贴在一起的时候，会有一种共享心跳的错觉。张颜齐低头吻他，焉栩嘉的嘴唇很软，滑到嘴角的一大颗眼泪被他们两人分着吃进去。张颜齐进得更深了些。他把焉栩嘉整个压进酒店松软的床里，慢慢地一下下抽动着。  
焉栩嘉叫得很克制。张颜齐凑到他耳边、脖颈亲吻的时候，焉栩嘉才会在混乱的呼吸间溢出几声异样的喘息。身下的酸胀疼痛逐渐被更猛烈的快感替代，他体内用力绞着张颜齐，感觉自己的眼泪根本不受控制，一擦就是湿漉漉的一手背。最后他放弃挣扎，揽着张颜齐的脖子，把滚烫的鼻息和黏糊的挨蹭尽数送上。

张颜齐捏捏焉栩嘉大腿上的软肉，焉栩嘉就把腿抬起来搁在他身上。张颜齐安静地抱着他躺了一会儿，焉栩嘉好像快睡着了，脑袋埋在枕头里，一只手还圈着张颜齐的大拇指。

张颜齐伸出另一只手，把床头灯按灭。焉栩嘉突然撑着胳膊坐起来，整个人滚半圈儿，一下趴在张颜齐身上。张颜齐伸手托住他的屁股，焉栩嘉声音含含糊糊的：“还来吗？”

他伸手去摸张颜齐的性器。张颜齐在他腰上掐了一把：“不难受吗？”  
焉栩嘉扬起脸：“不难受。”  
过了一会儿他又往上蹭着挪了挪，半阖着眼睛胡乱地亲张颜齐。张颜齐让他趴在床上，焉栩嘉又不肯，两个人僵持了一会儿，张颜齐轻轻在他眼皮上亲一下：“那你想怎么来？”  
焉栩嘉一睁眼又溢出一点亮晶晶的泪水，分不清是困的还是别的什么原因。他说：“就这样不行吗。”

骑乘很费力气，焉栩嘉自己动了几下就撑不住，趴在张颜齐胸口大口喘气。张颜齐顺着他的背摸下去，安抚地拍了拍。焉栩嘉声音弱下来：“…好累啊。”  
是啊，是会很累。张颜齐带着他翻了个身，又回到之前的样子。焉栩嘉被他一下下用力地操，嘴合不上。像是有点气愤失掉了主动权，他把头偏向另一侧，张颜齐就顺着他脖子绷紧的线条吻到锁骨，在上面舔一下。焉栩嘉身子猛得一抖，终于哭出声来。  
张颜齐！他无力地用拳头砸一下张颜齐的肩膀，软绵绵的。张颜齐握着他放下的手，射在了他体内。

焉栩嘉坐在浴缸里发愣，张颜齐伸手在他面前挥一下，焉栩嘉捉住那只手，拿到眼前看。  
“你会给自己算吗？”他突然问。  
不会，张颜齐说：“你有没有听过一句话：‘医不自治，易者不卜。’”  
现在听过了，焉栩嘉手指在张颜齐手心里点一点：“没意思，本来想问问你有没有算到我的出现。”

要是真能算到，张颜齐好像有点儿委屈：“那我那天出门一定带上滑板。还算什么命啊。”

洗完澡以后两人窝在床上玩了会儿手机。张颜齐点开微信，发现翟潇闻给他发了十几条消息，大部分都是哈哈哈哈哈哈。他点开第一张图片一看：嚯，自己床上方的的墙皮也脱落了，直接掉在床上。

翟潇闻：天道好轮回。  
翟潇闻：张颜齐！！！运气太好了你，这半夜三更的我刚被吓醒。  
翟潇闻：巨响我跟你说！！！！  
翟潇闻：不知道你睡了没，不要崩溃啊明天哈哈哈哈哈哈哈  
翟潇闻：哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈  
翟潇闻：不行太好笑了这也  
翟潇闻：学校是不是该赔钱，豆腐渣工程

你在看什么？焉栩嘉看到张颜齐面色沉重，好奇凑过去看微信界面。两人看到翟潇闻拍的黑糊糊的照片，都沉默了。

第二天，翟潇闻喝着焉栩嘉张颜齐给他带的芝芝桃桃，勉强接受了这对臭情侣要搬出去住的消息。  
“我说我怎么右眼皮一直跳，”翟潇闻恶狠狠地咬吸管：“你们两个，没有我你们能认识吗？”  
焉栩嘉：“过几天给你送个金牌月老的锦旗。”  
翟潇闻：“……”  
翟潇闻：“折现谢谢。”


End file.
